


We Fall But Then We Rise

by anarchxst



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angel Investigations | Team Angel, Fanvids, Gen, Tragedy/Comedy, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchxst/pseuds/anarchxst
Summary: An early 20th anniversary fanvideo tribute to Angel: the series. Thank you for twenty years.Song: Trainwrecks by Weezer





	We Fall But Then We Rise




End file.
